1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mosaic pattern with interchangeable components, more particularly, to building construction materials for forming floors, walls, ceilings, or the like, from individual blocks of plastic, stone, wood, or other suitable construction materials. Interfitting blocks having serpentine shapes with arcuate edges are assembled into groups constituting such interchangeable components. A variable mosaic pattern results, creating a random decorative effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use patterns, and particularly patterns for forming a mosaic, particularly for use in construction, as is shown by Contratto in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,597, where match wood splints having a rhombus-shaped cross section are horizontally arranged and joined. Lowry et al in U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,580 assemble a series of squares, rectangles, quadrangles, pentagons to produce a tile wall or floor, and patents to Furness, U.S. Pat. Nos. 527,961 and 565,734, show patterns of exact repetition of square units locked together with a pillar and ball lock or variation thereof, and similar locking construction is shown by Nilsson in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 12,483 and by Hopkinson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,051. Gilbert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,617 assembles nine distinct pieces to form a definite square or rectangle array.
Other patents of interest for showing the state of the prior art include the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,882,689--Apr. 21, 1959--Huch et al PA1 3,696,566--Oct. 10, 1972--Langner PA1 3,981,505--Sep. 21, 1976--Odier